Midnight Snack
by N0Mercy
Summary: Kluke is waken in the middle of the night by Shu's obnoxious eating. She goes out to confront him. [One-Shot]


There he was, in the kitchen eating all the food in sight. It mattered little to him what he was eating, Bacon, Eggs, Chicken, it's all the same to him, all that mattered was that he was eating. You may be wondering, who is eating? The answer is one of the five heroes of the world. His name is Shu.

The sheer amount of noise was what woke Kluke up, heavy amounts of chomping and breathing, and she knew who it was. Shu, her best friend, who has saved her countless times, was with her in her darkest moments, and the only reason the Shadow-Wielders managed to defeat Destroy and save the world. She smiled at the thought, but it was quickly replaced by a frown when chomping reminiscing from the kitchen.

Kluke threw her blanket off, got up and stormed into the kitchen. Where Shu, and her friends all live together, on the outer rim of Talta Village. "Shu! What did I tell you about firstly eating all of our food, and secondly eating it so Loudly!" she whisper yelled as to now wake anyone else up. Early morning MaruMaro was not something she wanted to have to face again.

But regardless of Klukes efforts, Shu acted as if he did not hear anything at all. It was as if he was in a trance-like state from all the food he is eating. Kluke furrowed her eyebrows, as she thought of a new plan. She won't give up!

"Alright Shu, either quit eating or I will throw a bucket of water on to you!"

Shu continued to ignore her, Shu left to grab bucket filled it with water, and poured it all over Shu. Soaking his hair down flat, yet still he was eating as if nothing had happened.

Kluke sighed, she did not want it to come to this. As a master in the Black magics, she summoned her shadow Phoenix. The shadow roared as it raised its arms,ready to raise devastation on all of Kluke's enemies. Not in this came though. As Shu is not an enemy of Kluke's, just a occasional annoyance.

Kluke felt the power go through her veins as she pushed her arms out, unleashing the power of Flarus onto Shu, engulfing him in flames.

After Kluke's onslaught of flames, Shu was little more than a burnt corpse., his hair singed completely off, his eyes, nose, and facial features melted into nothing. His skin roasted black, his hands burnt off, but that did not stop his uncontrollable hunger.

"Shu you quit eating right now! I draw the line in the sand here!"

He just picked the food up with his stumps and continued to eat. Kluke was fuming with anger. She knew now that she would have to resort to fear tactics.

"Shu don't eat another sandwich or else something horrible will happen!"

Shu turned his head the opposite direction of Kluke and mumbled incoherantly "I'm sure what am I gonna do blow up?" Shu ate another sandwich.

Kluke realized the truth but too late. "No first it goes to your thighs!"

Shu looked down using his expert seeing without skills, realizing that they were bloated to an extreme proportion. Kluke finished her sentence. "Then you blow up." As Shu exploded into nothing but a mist of blood.

Kluke gasped in a anime like way as she was soaked to the brim in blood, the thick red liquid from her former love interest dripped from her hair. Her nightgown plastered to her skin with blood, everything around her was red blood.

All that was left of Shu was nothing but food and his bodily fluids that transport oxygen throughout the body.

The door crashed open, when Jiro, Marumaro, and Zola all ran into the kitchen in their sleepwear, Jiro instantly ran over to Kluke to try to console her and ask what happened, but Kluke could not answer, she saw his mouth move, but no sound ever came out.

Zola was examining the kitchen covered in what used to be Shu. While Marumaro was next to her examining Zola's Steamy, Juicy…. Y, Maro respects women.

"What do you think happened here Marumaro?" Marumaro looked up at her and thought for a second then replied, "I don't know Lady Zola but we will figure it out!"

Shu was loving life, the food just instantly tasted better after he ate that last grilled cheese, the food is perfectly cooked, and spiced to perfection. He was loving life, until the yelling started.

Kluke is easy enough to tune out, but this guy was something else for Shu. He was loud like Marumaro, and whiny like himself sometimes.

"What! Can't you see I am eating here?!" The man had long white hair and beard, and wore a white tunic. The man furiously yelled at Shu.

"Stop eating all of our food supply, everyone up here is starving to death! And I am sure they do not want to die a second time!"

Shu was taken aback, he did a double take of his surroundings, he realized he was atop a giant cloud with a golden gate and buildings in the distance of where he ate.

"Wh-where am I? How did I get here? Who the hell are you?" Shu asked inquisitively pointing his finger at the white haired man who had looked surprised by the questions Shu was asking.

"Uhh, you died. After you ate that grilled cheese sandwich that your friend Kluke told you not to eat you exploded from food induced combustion, dying in the process. To answer the other parts of your question, I am God, and you are now in Heaven. Now Quit Eating All The Food."

Shu dropped the food in his hands and thought to himself. He had to get back to Earth and apologize to Kluke for how foolish he had been acting. So he did the one thing he knew would work.

Shu dramatically dropped to the cloud, and started fake sobbing. "Oh God, whatever am I going to do!" Shu picked up a ice cream canister, and took a large bite. With his mouth mostly full "I'm Dead" he sobbed

God infuriated picked Shu up "That's it you are going back to Hell! I told you not to eat anymore food!" and then tossed him down back to Earth. Shu screaming all the way down.

The 4 remaining shadow-wielders were all donned in black, as they listened as the Priest told the story of Shu's life. Kluke could feel the filling her eyes again.

She told herself she would not cry, to be strong like Shu was, for him. But she couldn't, she missed him too much. She could not take the fact he would never hold her again to comfort her, or fight by his side against all of the odds.

The tears were filling her eyes about to spill out, when all of the sudden the roof of the shrine exploded into dust. More light shining on top of what had fallen through.

Once the dust settled Kluke realized what had destroyed the roof of the shrine.

"Oh my god, Shu!" Kluke yelled as she got up and started to run to him.

"Kluke!" Shu ran to her and they embraced. Kluke sobbed on to his shirt, as he caressed her hair. " I am sorry I did not listen to you. I messed up, you were right all along."

Kluke looked up at him tears in her eyes, as she leaned forward and kissed him, and the rest is history.

:)


End file.
